


Day 9: Ghost Hunters

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Celebrations, M/M, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Basically I just took scenes from seasons 1 & 2 of Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural and replaced Ryan with Lance and Shane with Keith.Part 9 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!





	Day 9: Ghost Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> No lie, I'm not a fan of this one. I just couldn't really think of anything I would've liked to do sooo....

**Day 9: Ghost Hunters**

 

Keith and Lance, neck and neck, rivals, friends, and ghost hunters of their very own tv show. It started out small, just a web series that they made when bored during their first two years college. But then ABC had given them their own airtime since each one of their  _ armature  _ videos had gotten at least seven million views.

But what their fans didn’t know was that off-screen, they were more than what met the eye. They were lovers. Naturally there was lot’s of speculation online, as there always was when anyone was even remotely close on tv. Their ship name was ‘Klance’, and off-screen Lance always complained that his part came after Keith’s. To which Keith would retaliate saying that Lance had more letters so it was fair.

Now, as their second year on air was approaching, Lance decided to throw a party to watch their footage together. Or rather, those ‘funniest/best moments’ compilations he found online.

Shiro, the one who recruited them for ABC and a frequent actor on the channel. Allura, the producer for Voltron Supernatural. Coran, Assistant Adviser and/or director. Hunk, maintenance and equipment maker. Pidge, tech genius and head of the camera crew. Those where the main go-getters of the show. Sure there was lots of help from others, but these were the ones Keith and Lance had managed to get into their friend group. Now, almost two years later, their bonds were stronger than ever.

“Alright, alright! Everyone settle down!” Lance called over the noise of chatter in their apartment. Keith was behind him, finishing setting up the tv for their viewing. “Let’s get this started!”

Taking his boyfriend by his wrist, the Cuban boy plopped them both down in the middle of the couch. Hunk to their left, Allura to their right, Shiro in the lazy chair, and Pidge in the beanbag chair. Keith held up the remote and without another word, hit play.

 

The first video is with Keith sitting in a chair in an abandoned room. Lance wasn’t there, which meant it was the part of the show where they separated from one another to try and talk to ghosts individually. Everyone reconsidered the episode instantly. It was from the Whaley household from a their fist season.

“I hear you’re a fan of boats.” Past Keith says, looking around in the darkness. “You know, I, myself, would love a boat.” a beat of silence. “I’m just going to be quiet now, and embrace the darkness.”

 

The next one was from their ‘3 Horrifying Cases of Ghosts and Demons’. Lance and Keith were talking on the stone steps of a two story house that Keith had earlier said that it ‘looked like Disneyland’.

“No one is building a house like this because they have arthritis.” Keith deadpanned.

Lance stuttered out a response, fluster by how blunt Keith could be. “It’s a, I’m saying- this is a theory. I’m just stating a theory.”

“No one says ‘oh my knuckles feel a little funny. I’m gonna build a house with 500 rooms!’”

“I-I hear ya man. I hear you. I agree with ya! I’m just saying this is a theory that people believe. I’m just relaying the theory.”

Keith turned his head and looked directly into the camera. “Those people are idiots.”

“Well,” Lance said, bringing Keith’s attention back to himself. “You know what the doctor says; ‘nothings better for arthritis than a two story drop to the floor down below’, right?”

The Korean gave one of his small laughs. “Right.”

 

The next one was from the same episode and the same room as the first; the Whaley House. But this time, it was  _ Lance  _ alone in the dark, talking to the air arround him.

“If it’s any consellation, if anybody’s in here, I am terrified. And if you’re scared of me, just know, that if you show yourself in front of me, I’m gonna urinate all over this carpet.”

 

Back to the ‘3 Horrifying Cases of Ghosts and Demons’ episode, this time at Spider Island. Keith, Lance, and Pidge behind the camera were all under a small hut on the small island.

“Anastasio, who moved to the island after Julian’s death, claims the dolls-” Lance held up a sign that said QUOTE in bold red lettering, curtsy of Keith, to symbol that this was, in fact a quote from Anastasio himself. “Move their heads and whisper to each other.” At the end of the quote, Lance placed the sigh back down.

Keith tilted his head in confusion. “They have dolls that piss themselves.”

“Do you think  _ any  _ of these dolls,” the taller waved his arms around the room “look like they have remotely any kind of technological capabilities?”

“There was a Micky Mouse over there with a lil’ pull string.”

“Did it work?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t touch it.”

“I feel that you touched it.”

The video cut to the day time with Keith holding up the doll head towards the camera and with a fake voice saying “Hi kids!”

What wasn’t show was Pidge reminding him of the event. When the camera cut back to the ‘present’ Keith had wide eyes and was looking at his hands. “I did touch it. Oh god.”

 

Now there was a flashlight on the kitchen counter of a haunted home that they were trying to get demons to turn it on. Keith went right up to the offensive object and smiled. “I just want to talk the the demons. We met a pal named Father Thomas, he told us not to talk to you, but I think you guys are swell.”

 

Lance was looking deeply into the camera at a pristine church. “If anything happens, just, do not be afraid. That’s all you have to keep repeating. He said it a bunch of times in the Bible.”

Keith spoke with humor in his voice from behind the camera. “Jesus said ‘chill’.”

Shaking his head, the Cuban repeated the line with disbelief and humor.

 

Now they were lounging on a couch at the studio in a sort of ‘behind the scenes’ episodes. Keith had his legs on Lance’s lap and a book covering his eyes. He appeared to be asleep until he spoke.

“Do you think that because you believe in all this stuff that you have a higher chance of being a ghost?”

“Oh. Yeah, I would think so. I’d be a pleasant ghost. I’d like, pour tea and stuff like that.”

Removing the book from his face, Keith gave Lance an incredulous look. “What?”

“Or I’d do chores around the house. They’d be like, ‘whoa! All my laundry's folded. How about that? Thanks Lance!’ and I’d tip my cap and tap dance out of the room.”

“You sound fun.”

“Right? Doesn't that sound great? Wouldn't you like to be haunted by me?”

 

Now they were on the Hunted Decks of the Queen Mary. There had been a scratching noise going on for some time now so Lance, wanting to be cool for his boyfriend, opened the door from where the noise was coming from. What he didn’t expect, however, was a winged  _ beast  _ to come flying at him.

His screams echoed down the halls as the others laughed and he leaned on the wall for support. Their ears were still ringing from the squeal they were sure the whole boat could hear.

And what was the only thing Keith had to say? “The pigeon looks scared too!”

“Oh my god, my heart almost exploded!”

“You’re hard-on almost exploded?”

_ “What?” _

 

Now they were in an old haunted basement, calling out to the demons that were said to be there to a very ominous, and very prominent, pentagram on the ground.

“I think this demons a wimp!” Keith declared.

“Keith’s lost his mind!”

Pidge spoke up. “Do you want to lay on the pentagram?”

The video cut to Keith laying on his back in the middle of the large red pentagram. “Here we go!”

“You’re out of your mind.” Lance sighed.

“Let’s rock and roll, buckaroo!”

 

Keith, tiered of the tense atmosphere in front of a supposed haunted house decided to imitate some dude-bro voice and hold out out his phone camera in front of himself. “Oh shit. Waddup I’m taking a selfie with some demons yooooo. Hell yeah, whaaaat.” The taller of the two gave him a deadpan stare and Keith returned his voice to his normal gravely one. “Great. That’ll be good. I’m gonna snap that.”

“You’re insufferable.”

 

Now they were in a bar with the crew after a shoot. Lance was filming, lens directed into the bathroom mirror to be directed back at himself. “I’m not sure this is a sign, but I’m in the bathroom in this bar and this mirror literally-” Lance pointed the camera to a different mirror next to the door “has blood dripping from it.” There was a moment of hesitation from the Cuban before he spoke again. “But I’m gonna order another beer.”

 

They were outside on a park bench talking about their investigation behind the Exorcism of Annaliese Michel. Keith suddenly sprung up from his seat with a string of curse words following afterwords.

“Is that a bee?” Lance asked, knowing full well what the answer was. “See this is what you get! This is what you get! See?” Lance gloated in the face of the ghost skeptic.

That is, until said bee chased him from the bench as well.

 

Back at the Whaley house they were meeting up with an official paranormal investigator. “Nice to meet you, I’m Lance.”

“I’m Rolo.” the investigator said politely.

“I’m Keith. I think this is all bullshit.” Keith sated bluntly, shaking Rolo’s hand as if he commented on the weather.

 

Now Keith was on the floor of their in-office kitchen while lance sat on the counter next to the stove. “Are basketball players aliens?”

Lance laughed loudly and looked down at the not moving body. “No.”

“Is Kobe?”

The Cuban gave a mock gasp in betrayal, as if the mere thought was a sin.

“Is you’re precious Kobe an alien?”

Lance started laughing again, almost falling off the counter. But sooner than before he seemed to sober up. “He might be, actually.”

“He might be.” Keith agreed before soft snores were the only noise he was making.

 

It was now season two of their show. Keith and Lance were in the ‘Unsolving Room’, as Lance liked to call it, during their Bermuda Triangle episode. Yet again, they were in another back and forth argument with one another, talking in circles.

“You don’t know how black holes work.” the taller stated.

“I think I’ve got a better understanding than you do, sir.” the Korean shot back.

“I actually do understand how they work! How we perceive them and how our scientists perceive them. I’m saying there’s other science that we don’t know about.”

_ “There’s other science that we don’t know about.” _

“Yes! Aliens are a perfect example of that.”

“2017, Lance McClain ‘There’s other science we don’t know about.’”

 

It was nightfall in New Orleans. We had just finished filming the main part of the voodoo episode and were now talking on an empty bridge, side by side.

“You know…” Lance started, interrupting the quiet. “People think voodoo is this evil thing where I’m gonna make a little Keith doll and then throw it into the ocean and watch it drown.”

“Hey, wait a-”

“And then smile as I watch it sink in. Stuff like that.”

“You just said this is not what their used for!”

“Yeah, I know. But if they  _ were  _ used for that-”

“You would kill me!? You would murder me.”

“It was a hypothetical! I wasn’t thinking of doing that.”

“Lance, sometimes we argue on this show. I don’t want to  _ murder  _ you.”

“I never said I wanted to murder you!”

“You want to kill me!”

 

Back in their Unsolving Room it was the episode on alien abductions. Lance pulled out the classic folder and opened it up to the first page. Before he could read a word, Keith chose this moment to speak up.

“I’m already fed up with the folders, by the way. Looks too official considering the nonsense within.”

 

Now they were in their hotel, lights off and flashlights out. As Lance was checking the windows, he heard Keith yell from the other room.

“ _ Holy shit!” _

Lance jogged into the bathroom to see not a frightened Keith, but a happy one. “What?”

“It’s a Jacuzzi tub! Lance, this is the best place we’ve ever...cleared?”

“Stayed?” Lance offered.

“Ghost-busted?”

“We’ve never ghost-busted anywhere.”

 

Now they were inside yet another haunted house. Lance was counting down from when they were going to leave the bedroom and move on to other spots in the house.

“10…9…”

After a pause, Keith tilted his head. “8?”

“What? No! I was counting in my head, giving them room to talk.”

“Oooohh.”

“Now I have to start over.”

 

They were now in a basement, using a flashlight to communicate with whatever entities may be down there with them.

“Turn it on if you want to hurt us!” Keith shouted at the light. Low and behold, the flashlight turned on after the Koreans statement.

“Shit, fuck. No, god. No! Why do you keep asking things like that?!”

 

It went back to where Lance and Keith were discussing black holes. 

“I think that if there was a black hole anywhere near our solar system, everything would cease to exist.” Keith stated.

“Well, we don’t know anything about black holes.”

“Yes, we know a fair amount about black holes.”

“Well, we haven't been able to experiment on them or get quantifiable data.”

“Black holes aren’t unicorns, Lance.”

“They could be! Who knows?”

“I think there’s a lot you don’t know.”

 

Now they were in a meeting, Keith phone camera accidentally turned on, only showing a pair of tan arms.

“What are you doing, taking notes?” the Cuban whispered. “This isn’t a debate.” Then there was an offended gasp as he seemed to look at Keith’s notes. “Lance is an idiot. Really? Are you proud of yourself?”

 

Now Keith was alone in a bathroom, talking into his hand held camera. “Always gotta think about stuff, you know? Like this mannequin in this tub.” the night camera moved to show a mannequin, with no eyes, just standing in the corner of the bathtub. “What’s he doing here? Well, I’m not picking up on anything. Let’s go see what Lance is doing.”

  
  


Lance looked around his living room and saw that everyone was fast asleep. Keith, snuggled closely into his side was sending warm gusts of air down the tan boys neck. Deciding this was enough, he turned off the television and kissed his mullet headed lover gently.

 

Ghosts were great, but this life wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
